NMDFanfictionMon
NMDFanfictionMon is a mash-up of Pokemon and AustinCarter4Ever's Nitrome Must Die fanfiction. It is made for laughs and those who love both things. Currently, the plot involves the writer herself (along with her characters) going on an awesome adventure while stopping the notorious (and badly drawn) poacher organization. All of AC4E's characters in this series (Including the cameos and herself) are refered to as Pokemon. Some of the fans prefer to call them NMDFFM because... well... that's the title! :P Currently, NMDFFM is in its second season that focuses in the Kalos region (which is the most recent region). If you didn't read the first season (G3) and you're reading the current season, I feel bad for you because you must be super confused. If you have the time (and patience), please give the first season a read if you haven't. Current Re-United Cast Alpha Bennet Water/Fairy (Water Absorb) Austincarter4ever Fire/Psychic (Water Absorb) Storm Fighting/Steel (Bulletproof) Curly Normal/Psychic (Traunt) Lunnadai Psychic/Dragon (Levitate) CART-R Electric/Fire (Levitate) END-A Electric/Steel (Levitate) Winged Carter (Dark/Flying) (Tough Claws) Ninja Bennet (Steel/Dark) (Rock Head) Omega Carter Fire/Fairy (Serene Grace) Battle (Fighting/Fairy) (Guts) Safety (Water/Fairy) (Natural Cure) Harmony (Electric/Fighting) (Own Tempo) Un Petit Chapeu (Poison/Fighting) (Trace) Ave (Water/Dragon) (Levitate) Enda (Electric/Flying) (Lightningrod) Darker (Dark/Fire) (Flame Body) Pokemon That Joined in Arc 2 Purply Kimerauca Shadira Lost Pokemon *Sunnadai *Skarmory *Extreme *Dandy *Blueboy (A specific name may be removed if they were found) Recommended Characters I haven't done any yet, but WikiaScratchBoy just requested one! Need a hint? Yeah, it's a robot :3 CANON Nitrome Characters Encountered (In order) (Season 2) *Big Daddy (Nebula, Cheese Dreams: New Moon) (Episode 4) *Flash Cat (Flash Cat) (Episode 6) *Dark Creature (Twin Shot) (Episode 6) *Young Norse Warrior (Referred to as Hallbert thanks to Master of Plasma) (Episodes 7, 8, and 9) *Aliens (Canary) (Episode 22) *Oodlegobs (Episode 23) *Hot Air (Episode 26) *Blots (Scribble) (Episode 26) *Ditto (Ditto) (Episode 49) *Reflection Ditto (Episode 49) *Kapowski (The Glassworks) (Episode 59) *Engineer (Steamlands) (Episodes 59 & 60) Users Who Cameoed (And are AWESUME) :D *Winnermillion *Ayernam *TinyCastleGuy *Plasmaster *Klemen702/Klemen *Test Subject fan *Chiselerlikescheese Evolutions MiniCarter ---> Carter (Episode 32) (Wild) Mini Curly ---> Curly (Episode 32) (Wild) Bennet ---> Big Bennet (Episode 58) (May's) Big Bennet ---> Alpha Bennet (Episode 30) Holy Carter---> Omega Carter (Episode 29) Pokemon Who Mega Evolved (Debut Episode) *Austincarter4ever (Episode 4) *Big Bennet (Episode 9) *Storm (Episode 10) (New Ability: Stench) (New Types: Water/Steel) *Lunnadai (Episode 17) *Battle (Episode 17) *Safety (Episode 17) *CART-R (Episode 17) *END-A (Episode 17) (New Types: Electric/Dark) *WAC (Episode 18) *Harmony (Episode 35) (New Types: Electric/Fairy) *UPC (Episode 39) (New Types: Poison/Fairy) (New Ability: Technician) *Omega Carter (Episode 44) *Ave (Episode 45) (New Types: Grass/Dragon) *Enda (Episode 45) (New Types: Electric/Dragon) *Kimerauca (Episode 53) (New Types: Bug/Fairy) User Cameos/Roles User: Ayernam *Cameo, Forme Submitter (CART-R) User: TinyCastleGuy *Cameo, Assistant Writer (He came up with the villain) User: Winnermillion *Cameo User: Austincarter4ever *Head Writer, Artist, Publisher, Character Design, Cameo Episodes Regular Episodes: Correspond to the storyline. The first regular episode is "Wild Carter Appeared!". Afterwards, it is stated as a prequel. Bonus Episodes: CLEARLY say Bonus Episode and cannot be confused with the regular episodes. They have nothing to do with the Regular Episodes, but revolve around 1-4 characters every episode. They are funnier and shorter. Bonus Episode #1 Carter messes around with May! But to May, it's not funny! Bonus Episode #2 Carter plays hide and go seek with Balrog, a character from Cave Story! More is learned, friendships are strengthened! Bonus Episode #3 Never doubt teh powah of cuteness ;3 Bonus Episode #4 Max holds a conversation with Carter and Bennet. All is well, until he says something wrong... Bonus Episode #5 Big Bennet gets a surprise visit from one of his biggest (but youngest) fans, a MINI-BENNET! Bonus Episode #6 Hello! <3 Bonus Episode #7 EveryMon (and one) is wearing a costume! :D Episodes Gallery (G6) NMDFFMUpdate.png|Reunited Cast 2.0 (Battle and Safety in their Alt. Outfits) CurrentlyReunited.png|The Currently Re-United Cast NMDFFM2014.png|An Updated Version of the Main Cast NMDFFMG6Teaser.png|NMDFanfictionMon G6 Teaser IMBaki.png|Season 2 Episode 1 Detour.png|Season 2 Episode 2 StormFountain.png|Season 2 Episode 3 FirstMegaEvolution.png|Season 2 Episode 4 cheesypun.png|Season 2 Episode 5 Poacherprowl.png|Season 2 Episode 6 OilandWater.png|Season 2 Episode 7 AttackRoseSharply.png|Season 2 Episode 8 MegaMon.png|Season 2 Episode 9 StinkyStinkyStinky.png|Season 2 Episode 10 Master of Plasma.png|Season 2 Episode 11 Meet The Vilius.png|Season 2 Episode 12 MartinLutherKingJr.png|Season 2 Episode 13 Give me da Pork Ribs.png|Season 2 Episode 14 Worsthairever.png|Season 2 Episode 15 HowUnfortunate.png|Season 2 Episode 16 FriendshipISMagic.png|Season 2 Episode 17 ChocolateorVanilla.png|Season 2 Episode 18 WaitnSea.png|Season 2 Episode 20 Harmonizing.png|Season 2 Episode 21 PurplyAwesumeness.png|Season 2 Episode 22 YourPCisSick.png|Season 2 Episode 23 Panel6isVeryLazy.png|Season 2 Episode 24 Itsamesonic.png|Season 2 Episode 25 BakiontheAir.png|Bonus Episode #6 PurpleRocks.png|Season 2 Episode 26 ObviousReference.png|Season 2 Episode 27 YouAlphabetcha.png|Season 2 Episode 28 AlwaysWatching.png|Season 2 Episode 29 CameosRule.png|Season 2 Episode 30 CustomizeYourMessage.png|Season 2 Episode 31 (End of Season 2 Arc 1) S2A1Gallery.png|All Pokemon in NMDFFM Season 2 Arc 1 ReturnoftheCheesyPun.png|Season 2 Episode 32 (Beginning of Arc 2) NotaButtJoke.png|Season 2 Episode 33 IWasNeveraFanofHandyManny.png|Season 2 Episode 34 IntentionalNitromeGameTitle.png|Season 2 Episode 35 Foreshadowing.png|Season 2 Episode 36 Ouch.png|Season 2 Episode 37 CollectAll.png|Season 2 Episode 38 Digifuse.png|Season 2 Episode 39 DNAngel.png|Season 2 Episode 40 HowNautical.png|Season 2 Episode 41 SoundsliekAmerica.png|Season 2 Episode 42 TerriblyFittingTitle.png|Season 2 Episode 43 Moarvspuns.png|Season 2 Episode 44 TimeWaster.png|Season 2 Episode 45 WasteofSpace.png|Season 2 Episode 46 MegaSmackdown.png|Season 2 Episode 47 BestIEverHad.png|Season 2 Episode 48 ShamelessDittoCameo.png|Season 2 Episode 49 TearJerker.png|Season 2 Episode 50 (Warning: I cried while writing it) TopsyTurvy.png|Season 2 Episode 51 AC4EH8sTermites.png|Season 2 Episode 52 Unexpected.png|Season 2 Episode 53 Battleoftheages.png|Season 2 Episode 54 IntotheLight.PNG|Season 2 Episode 55 (End of Season 2 Arc 2) S2A2Gallery.png|All Pokemon in NMDFFM Season 2 Arc 2 MaytheHarminArcBegin.png|Season 2 Episode 56 (Beginning of Arc 3) (Halloween Special Part 1) DarkerLooksBlackinPanel7.png|Season 2 Episode 57 (Halloween Special Part 2) IsaCompleteDouche.png|Season 2 Episode 58 (Halloween Special Part 3/Conclusion) SuperDuperSpecial.png|Bonus Episode #7 Filler1.png|Season 2 Episode 59 Filler2.png|Season 2 Episode 60 Finally.png|Season 2 Episode 61 Dophamine.png|Season 2 Episode 62 Poll of the Week Is Harmony being a good narrator so far? Yeah! No! Episodes Gallery (G3) Maysfirstencounter-bmp.png|Very First Episode :3 Carterappearsagain-bmp.png|Season 1 Episode 2 Backtowhenceyoucame-bmp.png|Season 1 Episode 3 WalkthroughWWP1-bmp.png|Season 1 Episode 4 WalkthoughWWP2.PNG|Season 1 Episode 5 TNATNF.png|Season 1 Episode 6 TASH.png|Season 1 Episode 7 Betrayal.png|Season 1 Episode 8 Depression.png|Season 1 Episode 9 Carter_is_missing.png|Season 1 Episode 10 TRP1.png|Season 1 Episode 11 TRP2.png|Season 1 Episode 12 EndavsCarter.png|Season 1 Episode 13 EndavsCarterP2.png|Season 1 Episode 14 Contestpractice.png|Season 1 Episode 15 OTHS.png|Season 1 Episode 16 Rescuedbybirds.jpg|Season 1 Episode 17 ContestRivarly.png|Season 1 Episode 18 BonusONE.png|Bonus Episode #1 WOAP1.png|Season 1 Episode 19 WOAP2.png|Season 1 Episode 20 CC.png|Season 1 Episode 21 (Drawn during trip to Washington DC) LCC.png|Season 1 Episode 22 (Part 1 of Contest) Winnin.png|Season 1 Episode 23 (Part 2 of Contest) HandyDandy.png|Season 1 Episode 24 CaekCaeper.png|Season 1 Episode 25 Boast Busters.png|Season 1 Episode 26 BBiH.png|Season 1 Episode 27 OBC.png|Season 1 Episode 28 SavedBell.png|Season 1 Episode 29 (End of Boast Busters Saga) MMP1.png|Season 1 Episode 30 (Part 1''' of '''3 for Mini Madness) MMP2.png|Season 1 Episode 31 (Part 2''' of '''3 for Mini Madness) MMP3.png|Season 1 Episode 32 (Conclusion to Mini Madness) Winnercameo.png|Season 1 Episode 33 (Winnermillion Cameo) Recovery.png|Season 1 Episode 34 FireFight.png|Season 1 Episode 35 Hide and Seek.png|Bonus Episode #2 (featuring Balrog!) CarterCure.png|Season 1 Episode 36 (Ayernam Cameo Part 1) 2012SpaceFight1.png|Season 1 Episode 37 (Ayernam Cameo part 2) 2012SpaceFight2.png|Season 1 Episode 38 (Ayernam Cameo Part 3) BlastoffEarth.png|Season 1 Episode 39 (Ayernam Cameo Part 4) CarterSave.png|Season 1 Episode 40 MightyPerformance.png|Season 1 Episode 41 MiVSME.png|Season 1 Episode 42 CBT.png|Bonus Episode #3 TCGCameoP1.png|Season 1 Episode 43 Noneof.png|Season 1 Episode 44 MPSB.png|Season 1 Episode 45 SnowannaRescue.png|Season 1 Episode 46 CabinFever.png|Season 1 Episode 47 SnowBash.png|Season 1 Episode 48 ToxicTerminal.png|Season 1 Episode 49 SafetyFirst.png|Season 1 Episode 50 Overusedjoke.png|Season 1 Episode 51 UMaD.png|Season 1 Bonus Episode #4 LPB.png|Season 1 Episode 52 DarkEpisode.png|Season 1 Episode 53 (WARNING: Kind of sad) ExtremeSki.png|Season 1 Episode 54 EE.png|Season 1 Episode 55 (Villain Intro!) EvilestPlan.png|Season 1 Episode 56 Cornered.png|Season 1 Episode 57 BennetBravery.png|Season 1 Episode 58 (Bennet's Evolution) ContinuityP1.png|Season 1 Episode 59 ContinuityP2.png|Season 1 Episode 60 PP.png|Season 1 Episode 61 CuteConvo.png|Bonus Episode #5 TextProblem.png|Season 1 Episode 62 TEP1.png|Season 1 Episode 63 (Part 1, Panels 4 and 8 are inversed, sorry <:3) TEP2.png|Season 1 Episode 64 (Part 2) LemonadeFTW.png|Season 1 Episode 65 Waytogo.png|Season 1 Episode 66 (End of Winter Edition) OfficialEvil.png|Season 1 Episode 67 Max10.png|Season 1 Episode 68 Pip.png|Season 1 Episode 69 MaxChoice.png|Season 1 Episode 70 DarkerDanger.png|Season 1 Episode 71 AllCo$ts.png|Season 1 Episode 72 CurlyCurtains.png|Season 1 Episode 73 Wipeout.jpeg|Season 1 Episode 74 (Sorry about the quality) Failure.png|Season 1 Episode 75 MiseryCompany.png|Season 1 Episode 76 Transformation.png|Season 1 Episode 77 HelloFormes.png|Season 1 Episode 78 TrainingMontage.png|Season 1 Episode 79 CMD.png|Season 1 Episode 80 AGame.png|Teaser for the Last G3 Episodes Itsatrap.png|Season 1 Episode 81 GreatEscape.png|Season 1 Episode 82 FinalBattle1.png|Season 1 Episode 83 FinalBattle2.png|Season 1 Episode 84 FinalBattle3.png|Season 1 Episode 85 FinalBattle4.png|Season 1 Episode 86 FinalBattle5.png|Season 1 Episode 87 FinalBattle6.jpg|Season 1 Episode 87 FinalBattle7.jpg|Season 1 Episode 88 OOtO.jpg|Season 1 Episode 89 LC1.jpg|Season 1 Episode 90 LC2.jpg|Season 1 Episode 91 Party.jpg|Season 1 Episode 92 EndCredits.jpg|Season 1 Episode 93 (Last Episode of Season 1) NMDFFMCast.jpg|ALL Pokemon in NMDFanfictionMon G3 Trivia *There have only been male cameos so far. *This started as one comic, but it was so good that everyone insisted it be turned into a full-fledged series. *This has been featured in Season 1 Episode 9, Season 2 Episode 6, and Season 3 Episode 11 of Cuboy Academy. *If you look closely, AC4E is reading Captain Underpants in Harmony Meets World. *Season 3 Arc 3 is the first time that AC4E tries to make the perspective be on one of her OCs rather than herself. *The Linoone in The Right Angle required no circle method to draw (unlike most of the Pokemon in this series). Category:NMDFanfictionMon Category:Austincarter4ever Category:Stories Category:Mash-Ups Category:Main 6 Category:AustinCarter4Ever